My first time
by Boonie94
Summary: something random that popped into my head thought it was pretty good so decided to share it.


Do you remember the first time you listened to Katy Perry? Do you remember the feeling you got? What you thought? Remember what was happening? Was it something special? When was it? What song was I? What was the first thought that popped into your head? Remember the first time you googled Katy? Remember reading her biography? Wasn't it the longest biography you had seen on wiki? What about the first time you became interested in her? Remember when you started listening to her more and more often? Watching that first video over and over in of finding something new? Remember when you started listening to her all day everyday? When you began searching for more than just her singles? Do you remember begging your parents to get you tickets to your first show? Or when your new hobby was watching her performances on YouTube? Turning your head every time someone mentioned her name? Remember the first time you laughed at her dorkiness? Or the pride you felt whenever she accomplished something new? Do you remember getting your first poster? What you felt as you pinned it to your wall? What about the time people teased you for liking her so much? Remember when she became of great importance in your day to day life? Remember being so depressed that you just wanted to die but somehow she always managed to pick you up? And since then her music became the only thing with the ability to make you feel better. Remember the first time you saw her in your dreams? Do you remember the pride you felt for your idol? Or the first time you listened to that song that would eventually become the cure for everything? Remember she always managed to make your day a little brighter? The feeling you got whenever someone insulted her? Remember the first time you openly talked about her without being afraid of what people would think? How did that go? Did anyone actually listen like you hoped they would? Do you still talk about her nonstop? Remember watching Part of Me for the first time? The tears that fell as you cried with her? Or the happiness you felt to see her smile? Remember that feeling you got when she first announced tour dates and you might actually get the chance to go? Remember signing up for Twitter just so you could follow her and only her? Remember the nights that you would spend thinking of what it be like to meet her? Or that feeling you got when you first heard her address her KatyCats and realized she was talking to you? DO you feel something inside you grow more and more as you answer these questions? Do you know what it is? That's called pride. Its cause now you remember the first time you began to feel alive again. How discovering her and finding out more about her was one of the best things you could have done. How thanks to her you got through a difficult time. Now you don't only know Katy, but you also got to know Katy Hudson the girl with the blue guitar….. you know Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson not just another celebrity. As of now every one of her smiles makes you happy and every tear will break your heart. Do you realize how, since that first time, she has helped you to keep going? Proved that anything is possible if you just try hard enough? Now you know that one day the moment will arrive where you are standing in front of her looking into those big green eyes and that smile that no matter how bad your days it always manages to make it brighter. That day gets closer and closer every day. Do you now see how she's not only your inspiration, your idol, your world, but she has now become a part of you? Do you see how being a **KatyCat** isn't just being part of a fandom but a lifestyle? Part of a family?

Did you ever think this would happen? That one day your laptop, phone, or tablet would be full with her pictures? Did you ever think that someone whom you've never met would be so important to you?

We have all gone through this and the memories you will make are infinite. Be proud of yourself and everything you do. Follow your dreams; never forget where you come from, who you love, and those who helped you through difficult times. Because being a **KatyCat** is more than a phase. She is more than just my favorite music artist. She is my world, my inspiration, my love…..


End file.
